Rebut Hinata!
by Suki Wa Hime
Summary: Ayoo! rebut Hinata dari Gaara. Warning: Hinata centric, ooc, dll


**WARNING: OOC,HINATA CENTRIC DAN BERBAGAI MACAM WARNING YANG LAIN, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

]

]

"Ohayou Neji nii-san?" Sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo pada kakaknya yang sedang duduk dikursi ruang makan sambil mengoles sesuatu berwarna merah dirotinya, yang author yakini itu merupakan selai strawberry.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Ia menghentikan acara oles mengoles roti miliknya, lalu menatap Hinata. Neji sedikit heran, alisnya saling bergandengan-?-. Tidak biasanya Hinata dandan pagi-pagi begini, lagi pula ini juga hari minggu. Merasa kalau rasa penasarannya tidak akan terjawab jika Neji tidak bertanya akhirnya Neji mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Mau kemana?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Neji berbisik padanya sesuatu.

"Kencan? Bukannya kamu udah putus sama Naruto?"

Hinata terkikik, membiarkan rasa penasaran kakaknya semakin besar.

"Naruto-kun kan masa lalu, Neji-nii sendiri kan yang bilang kalau masa lalu itu harusnya dijadikan cambuk untuk kita, agar kita lebih semangatkan?"

Pikiran Neji tiba-tiba terpelanting pada sebuah ingatan yang masih sangat segar dipikirannya.

Flashback on

"Hiiikkss,, hiiikkksss.."

Suara tangisan dari luar rumahnya membuat Neji yang kala itu sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hanabi sambil menonton drama korea membuatnya sedikit merinding. Gimana nggak merinding, tangisannya benar-benar mirip dengan tangisan dari tokoh hantu di film-film Indonesia, apalagi ini malam jum'at kliwon yang makin membuat suasana semakin menegangkan.

Didengarnya tangisan ini makin kencang.

"Hanabi-chan, kamu dengar sesuatu?"

"..."

Yang ditanya nggak ngerespon sedikitpun, malah asik ngelap ingusnya karena terharu nonton drama korea yang pemeran utama ceweknya lagi nangis karena ditolak sama pemeran cowoknya. Dari pada menunggu adiknya Neji lebih memilih untuk menengok siapakah yang sedang menangis. Dia sendiri penasaran takutnya kalau bukan manusia. Ia terus berjalan menuju sumber suara, benarkan dugaannya, ini mirip adegan di film-film horor. Dimana tokoh utamanya bertemu dengan wanita berambut panjang sepinggul yang sedang membelakanginya dan menangis terisak. Ketika si wanita berbalik dan menatap si tokoh utama, si tokoh utama akan ketakutan setengah hidup karena ternyata wajah wanita itu dipenuhi darah. Nah persis kaya adegan film itu, sekarang Neji juga melihat wanita berambut panjang meringkuk didepan pintu, wanita itu membelakangi Neji. Ketika Neji mencoba untuk memegang wanita itu ia berpikir kembali, jangan-jangan ini mirip dengan yang di film-film itu. Neji mengelus tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin, besok-besok dia akan memingingat untuk tidak menonton film horor lagi.

Ketika tangannya terulur untuk memegang bahu wanita yang belom diketahui jenis manusia atau spesies lain betapa terkejutnya Neji ketika wanita itu berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Hinata-chan!"

Neji kaget bukan kepalang, yang ada diwajah wanita itu a.k.a adik sepupunya Hinata bukan lagi darah seperti di film horor melainkan air mata. Air mata? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kamu kenapa?" Neji makin panik ketika Hinata malah memeluknya sambil memukul-mukul pelan punggung Neji.

"Naruto-kun, d-dia... hiiikkkss hiiikkss

Tangis Hinata malah semakin kencang bikin gendang telinga orang yang berada didekatnya terasa nyeri.

"Kenapa? Dia kurang ajar padamu? Atau pasti dia menghamilimu!" Kali ini Neji terlalu berlebihan.

"Katakan Hinata-chan, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"D-dia bilang, kalau aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya, dan m-malah bilang kalau aku suka S-sasuke, padahal aku tidak mengenalnya... hiiiikkkss

Tangisnya makin pecah, pecah dan pecah. Pecahkan saja semuanya!-apaan sih-

"Lalu?" Neji penasaran. Masih dengan memeluk Hinata, kesempatan dalam kesempitan tidak masalahkan?

"D-dia juga bilang kalau l-lebih baik aku dan dia p-putus saja."

Neji melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. "Putus?" Tanyanya lagi memastikan. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan, lalu dipeluknya lagi tubuh kecil dan mungil milik adik sepupunya.

"Dengar Hinata-chan, masalah seperti ini seharusnya jangan dipermasalahkan. Lagi pula sekarang Naruto masa lalukan? Dan masa lalu itu harusnya jadi cambuk untuk kita agar kita lebih semangat lagi mencari yang lebih baik." Sebenarnya Neji seneng banget tuh Hinata putus ama pacarnya. ya iyalah yang bikin dia putus dengan Naruto kan Neji. Hahaha Neji tertawa penuh kemenangan, betapa bodohnya si Naruto mau aja dikibulin Neji.

Kok bisa Neji bikin Naruto putus sama Hinata? Mari kita flashback lagi dari flashback ini.

"Gue nggak bohong."

Sekarang Neji tengah duduk berdua diparkiran sekolah mereka, dengan seorang laki-laki yang telah merebut Hinatanya.

"Lo yakin? Gue nggak percaya Hinata-chan salah nembak orang. Jelas-jelas dia bilang kalau dia suka en pengen pacaran sama gue." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan kedadanya.

"Lo emang nggak perlu percaya sama omongan gue sahabat lo ini, cukup baca aja ini." Neji berkata sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul bludru berwarna ungu dengan pita kecil dibagian kanan atas.

"Diary?" Naruto mengambil buku yang disebutnya dengan diary itu.

"Milik Hinata-chan." Tegas Neji.

"Sebanyak ini harus gue baca? Gila aja lo." Naruto ngedumel, Neji menepuk jidatnya.

"Baca yang ada tanggal 12 bulan desember tahun 2013, disitu fakta yang sebenarnya."

12 Desember 2013...

Betapa sedihnya aku hari ini, diary aku salah mengutarakan isi hatiku pada Naruto-kun, sebenarnya bukan dia yang aku sukai. Aku ingin bilang yang sejujurnya sama Naruto-kun, tapi aku nggak tega.

Sebenarnya yang mau aku tembak bukan Naruto-kun, tapi temannya yang berada disebelahnya. Memang aku tidak kenal dengan orang itu, makanya saking gugupnya aku malah salah sebut nama.

Bagaimana ini diary? Aku tidak mau kesalah pahaman ini terus berlanjut, tapi aku nggak tega kalau bilang yang sebenarnya pada Naruto-kun.

Sebenarnya masih banyak tulisan yang lain, tapi karena banyaknya tulisan Hiiikkss Hiiikss Hiiikkkss yang Naruto ketahui kalau si penulis sambil menangis jadilah dia tidak membaca sampai selesai.

"Jadi Sasuke ya, yang disukai Hinata-chan."

Ada nada kecemburuan dibalik kata-kata Naruto setelah tahu kalau yang disukai Hinata adalah Sasuke, karena memang waktu itu Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya, tapi Neji tidak peduli. Nejilah yang merencanakan ini semua, ya diary ini aspal alias asli tapi palsu. Sebenarnya diary itu memang milik Hinata yang diambil Neji secara diam-diam, dan tulisan yang tadi dibaca Naruto pun itu merupakan tulisannya dan bahwa Hinata menyukai teman yang berada disebelah Naruto itu hanya karangan Neji. Dan Neji tidak menyangka Naruto percaya, sebenarnya trik ini juga dia lakukan ketika Hinata berpacaran dengan Kiba dan hal serupa terjadi. Mungkin memang Neji yang begitu cerdik atau Naruto dan Kiba yang terlalu bodoh.

Jadi begitulah ceritanya kembali lagi pada Neji dan Hinata.

"Be-benar juga." Hinata menghapus air matanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Neji, Neji sedikit kecewa.

"Aku akan mencari cowok baru, hehe...

Kali ini Neji dapat melihat semangat masa muda dari Gai sensei ada di diri Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata mencium pipi Neji dan berterima kasih padanya dan pergi meninggalkan Neji yang malah mematung didepan pintu rumah.

Flashback Off

"Mau kencan sama siapa?" Neji makin penasaran.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Hinata berkata dengan genitnya, bikin Neji dongkol karena adiknya ini terlalu bertele-tele. Langsung aja bilang nama orangnya apa susahnya sih?

"Terserah, kalau kamu sampai diapa-apain sama orang itu, aku nggak mau ikut campur."

Ancaman itu sukses membuat Hinata mengatakan siapa laki-laki yang akan berkencan dengannya.

"Gaara? Kamu kencan sama Gaara yang sekolah di Suna High School itu?"

Matanya melotot, rotinya ia abaikan begitu saja. Baginya roti itu sudah nggak menarik lagi untuk dimakan.

"I-iya." Hinata berkata sambil memelintir ujung bajunya.

"Gaara yang warna rambutnya sewarna dengan batu bata?" Neji mencoba memastikan kalau yang kencan dengan Hinata itu Gaara yang itu.

"I-iya."

"Gaara yang punya tato cinta dijidatnya yang tanpa alis itu?"

"I-iya, Neji nii kenal?"

Bagaiman seorang Neji nggak kenal sama Gaara yang notabene premannya Suna High Shool. Lagi pula Neji juga pernah merasakan jotosan dari Gaara dan sebaliknya Gaara juga pernah merasakan amukan dari Neji. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Neji nggak mau bahas itu dulu, yang penting Hinata jangan sampai pacaran sama dia deh, jangan sampai. Sudah cukup Naruto dan Kiba saja yang jadi pacar Hinata, jangan sampai Gaara juga ikut-ikutan. Pasti kalau Gaara jadi pacarnya Hinata beneran, Neji bakal susah buat menghancurkan hubungan mereka, ya setidaknya sebelum itu terjadi Neji harus mengantisipasinya dulu.

"Jauhi dia."

"Eeehhh? Memangnya k-kenapa Neji nii?"

Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya. Lagian siapa sih yang ngenalin Hinata sama si Gaara itu? Bisa-bisanya dia menjadikan Hinata umpan bagi singa kelaparan. Neji memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Dia itu bukan anak baik-baik Hinata! Lagian siapa sih yang ngenalin kamu sama dia?"

"D-dia anak yang baik kok. Aku dikenalin sama Tenten Nee-chan, dia teman mainnya Tenten nee-chan waktu masih kecil."

Oh, Tenten ya. Cewek bercepol dua yang suka tiba-tiba nempelin Neji kaya prangko itu. Jadi dia yang ngenalin Gaara sama Hinata, awas aja kalau ketemu disekolah Neji akan memotong cepol yang menurut Neji sudah ketinggalan jaman itu.

"Emang kamu tahu dari mana kalau dia baik?"

"Dari email yang selalu d-dia krimkan, dia selalu m-mengingatkanku untuk makan, mandi, istirahat, dan belajar." Hinata berkata dengan pipi yang sedikit merona dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kadang dia merasa kasihan dengan kepolosan Hinata. lihat dia, dikirim email kaya gitu aja udah dibilang baik, coba kalau ngirim emailnya pakai kata-kata kasar pasti dia pikir orangnya jahat.

"Jauhi dia." Neji berkata sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi.

"Aku nggak mau, tolong ya Neji nii, kalau aku tahu dia punya maksut jahat aku akan langsung menjauhinya deh, aku janji." Dengan mata yang dibuat seperti anak kucing yang imut dan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang dia perlihatkan pada Neji.

"Seberapapun besarnya matamu itu, aku tidak akan tersentuh."

Neji berkata sambil membuang muka. Hinata terus-terusan menatap Neji, bola matanya diperbesar bermaksut agar mirip dengan tatapan anak kucing yang bikin gemes. Ok, Neji emang paling nggak bisa nolak kalau Hinata udah natap dia kaya gitu.

"Ok, tapi aku yang akan mengantarmu ketempat kencan." Nggak papalah, lagian belom tentu Gaara dan Hinata jadian kan?

"Tapi... Hinata masih belom setuju.

"Kalau nggak mau kuantar lebih baik nggak usah pergi sekalian." Ucapan Neji ketus banget bikin Hinata ngalah untuk nggak membantah kata-kata Neji.

"I-iya, tapi h-hanya mengantar ya?"

"Nggak janji." Suara Neji kecil banget, sampai Hinatapun nggak dengar apa yang dibicarakan Neji.

]

]

]

"Lo ngapain, ngintilin Hinata-chan?" Ya yang barusan ngomong ini Gaara.

Saat ini mereka bertiga berada disebuah cafe yang menurut Hinata cukup romantis soalnya dimeja yang diduduki Gaara ada bunga dan lilinnya, seperti candle light dinner gitu. Namun disisi lain menurut Neji itu malah norak dan nggak ada kesan romantis-romantisnya, lagi pula ini kan pagi menjelang siang ngapain coba pakai ada lilin segala. Takut kalau mati lampu? Toh nggak ada lilinpun cafe tetap terang kok. Dasar norak.

"Gue kakak sepupunya Hinata, kenapa? Baru tau kan lo?" Neji ngasih deathglare tingkat pertama untuk Gaara.

"Lo?" Gaara tidak yakin dengan kata-kata Neji barusan.

"Iya, gue. Kenapa? Lebih baik lo nggak usah deket-deket Hinata-chan lagi deh!" deathglare tngkat dua dia berikan.

"Sudah-sudah, Neji nii b-bilang hanya mengantarku kan?" Hinata akhirnya menengahi.

"Udahlah, Hinata-chan udah ngusir lo tuh! Mending lo pergi!"

Neji ngasih deathglare tingkat tiganya, kalau permintaan Hinata nggak diturutin pasti dia bakal ngecap Neji sebagai cowok yang ingkar setiap berjanji. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Jaga adik gue, kalau lo apa-apain gue bakal makan lo sampa ketulang-tulang lo."

"Hn." Jawaban yang nggak jelas.

Kadang Hinata nggak ngerti sama sikap Neji yang kadang-kadang jadi keliatan bodohnya, kaya saat ini nih. Neji malah duduk disebelah meja yang sudah dipesan Gaara.

"Lo ngapain?" Gaara menarik Hinata agar duduk dikursi dan mencoba memelototi Neji yang sekarang malah memesan sesuatu pada pelayan.

"Gue disini mau makan, gue pelanggan, ngerti nggak lo?!"

"Alibi lo, paling juga mau jadi stalkernya gue dan Hinata kan?"

Deathglare tingkat empat yang Neji sebut sebagai Deathglare tingkat Konoha dia berikan keGaara. Lalu seorang pelayan membawakan makanan kemeja Neji. "Lo nggak liat kalau gue mesen makan?" Neji makin nyolot.

"S-sudah cukup! Neji nii lanjutkan saja makannya, Gaara kun kita pergi ketempat lain saja yuk?" Hinata narik Gaara untuk menjauh dari Neji dan pergi dari cafe itu, untung Gaara belom pesan makanan apapun.

Neji makin geram sama sikap Hinata yang malah ngebela Gaara, hatinya sakit cekit cekit cekit kaya ditusuk-tusuk jarum.

]

]

]

"Neji nii." Nggak ada respon.

"Neji nii-san." Masih nggak ada respon juga.

"HYUUGA NEJI!" kali ini teriakan adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menyadarkan seorang Neji dari lamunannya, Neji melamun? Ya itulah yang terjadi.

"A-apa sih?" kali ini malah Neji yang tertular virus gagapnya Hinata.

"Aku dari tadi panggil-panggil nii-san, tapi nii-san malah bengong nggak jelas." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal.

Mereka saat ini sedang duduk berdua, menonton acara gulat diTV. Hinata mendekati Neji, Neji sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku punya berita gembira, nii-san mau dengar?"

"Hn." Memang nggak biasanya sih Neji ngerespon ogah-ogahan berita gembira dari Hinata.

"Aku sudah jadian sama Gaara." Hinata tersenyum pada Neji yang hanya menatapnya tanpa arti yang jelas.

Tuh kan bener? Kabar gembira itu Cuma buat Hinata, sedangkan Neji nggak gembira tuh denger cerita Hinata. Malah sekarang hatinya makin linu dan kepalanya terasa pusing, akhir-akhir ini Neji memang sering tiba-tiba sakit kepala mungkin dia harus ke dokter.

"Hn."

"Gitu doang? Ng-nggak ngasih selamat?"

"Selamat." Neji berkata sambil menyalami Hinata dan tersenyum dengan senyum yang terlihat sekali kalau senyum paksaan. Lalu dia melangkah menjauhi Hinata.

'Neji nii-san kenapa sih?' batin Hinata bertanya.

Ke esokan Paginya.

"Nii-san hari ini pulangnya nggak usah nu-nungguin aku ya." Hinata berkata sambil menalikan sepatunya. Neji yang kala itu sedang menunggu Hinata sambil berdiri didepan pintu rumahpun bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku mau kesekolah Gaara-kun d-dulu."

"Hn." Jawab Neji dengan malasnya, lalu berjalan kemotor sport miliknya dan menaikinya.

Dari kemarin memang Neji lagi ketus sama Hinata, dan Hinata sadar akan itu. Dari tadi pun Neji belom mencium pipinya, padahal biasanya pagi-pagi sekali pipi Hinata sudah jadi target pertama bibir Neji untuk mendarat, Neji sering bilang kalau itu merupakan menu pembuka sarapan. Mungkin Hinata rindu pada Neji yang kemarin bukan Neji yang ketus seperti sekarang.

Setelah selesai menalikan sepatu dia naik kemotor milik Neji dan berkata kalau dia sudah siap, memang Neji dan Hinata selalu berangkat bersama karena sekolah mereka yang sama. Sedangkan Hanabi dia sering bareng sama Konohamaru adik sepupunya Naruto mantan pacarnya Hinata.

]

]

]

Siang hari sepulang sekolah.

PLAAKK PLAAAK PLAAAKK

"Harusnya aku memilih tempat yang aman dari gigitan serangga untuk mengintip apa yang Hinata lakukan sama Gaara." Ya sekarang Neji bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak depan gerbang Suna High School, niatnya sih mau ngintipin Hinata, tapi malah jadi santapan empuk para serangga penghisap darah.

Sekarang dia malah lihat Hinata jalan kedepan gerbang Suna high school dan tunggu,,,

Ada tiga orang pemuda, yang dia tahu satu sekolah dengannya. Itu terlihat pada seragam yang mereka gunakan, setelah itu Neji menyipitkan matanya agar dia bisa lebih jelas melihat siapa yang ngintilin Hinata. Nah, sekarang dia tahu.

Yang pertama ada pacar pertama Hinata ya panggil saja dia Kiba, tak lupa anjing besar miliknya juga ikut mengintil, kalau tidak salah namanya Akamaru. Yang kedua ada mantan pacar Hinata yang baru saja putus dengan Hinata, anak dari pemilik Konoha High school panggil saja dia Naruto. Dan yang ketiga ini entah pandangannya yang kabur atau memang benar seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan ngintilin Hinata? Ngapain juga mereka ngikutin Hinata kaya anak ayam ngekorin induknya. Apa hinata nggak sadar kalau diikutin para lelaki jomblo? Mengingat kata Jomblo Neji jadi kepikiran tentang nasibnya kalau Gaara endingnya bakal sama Hinata.

Disisi Lain

Hinata terus menunduk, nggak tau kenapa dia malah nggak punya nyali ketemu sama pacarnya. Padahal pacarnya juga udah ada didepannya. Mereka sekarang ada didepan gerbang Suna High School.

"Lo ngapain?"

Suara Gaara barusan membuat Hinata sadar dari ketakutannya dan mendongak untuk menatap Gaara.

"Bukannya Gaara-kun yang menyuruhku kesini?"

"Bukan kamu mereka?"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Gaara, dan sekarang dia melihat tiga orang pemuda yang salah duanya dia mengenal dekat, tapi yang satu dia tidak begitu dekat bahkan dia tidak kenal karena memang mereka tidak satu kelas.

"Eehh? Kalian ng-ngikutin aku?"

Cuma dijawab cengiran dan kata-kata khas dari seorang Uchiha 'Hn'. Jadi perasaan Hinata waktu jalan dari Konoha High School kesini memang benar. Perasaan dimana ia merasa diikuti oleh orang asing, ternyata...

"Gue Namikaze Naruto, gue mantan pacarnya Hinata." Naruto berkata dengan lantangnya.

"Gue Inuzuka Kiba. gue pacar pertamanya Hinata." Kiba ikut-ikutan

Naruto dan kiba natap Sasuke, mengerti dengan arti tatapan mereka yang menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Gue Uchiha Sasuke." Udah gitu doang, singkat.

"Gue nggak nanya nama kalian, gue tanya ngapain kalian disini. Bawa anjing segala lagi"

Yang lain pada sweatdrop, hadeh, itu kata-katanya halus banget kaya kulit buah durian.

"Kita disini cuma mau tahu pacar Hinata-chan yang baru." Kata Kiba

"Udah gitu doang?" Gaara bertanya dengan tampang datar sedatar-datarnya kaya tembok china, tapi lihat deh, tangannya malah menggandeng Hinata. Reaksi hinata? Tebak sendiri aja lah, pastinya udah tahu kaya apa reaksi hyuuga imut yang pemalu ini.

"Hn." Kali ini Sasuke yang ngejawab.

"Ya udah, udah tahu kan? Gue pacarnya Hinata yang sekarang, jadi mendingan lo pulang deh, gue mau kencan sama Hinata." Kata Gaara dengan penekanan kata 'kencan' yang diucapkannya.

"Jadi kita diusir?" Naruto dengan polosnya nanya sama Gaara.

"Gue mau kencan, berdua aja sama Hinata. Loe nggak pernah kencan ya?"

"Gila aja Lo! Lo pikir kita nggak laku? Gini-gini kita cowok-cowok populer di Konoha High school."

Kiba nggak terima dituduh nggak pernah kencan,sedang Naruto meng'amin'i kalimat Kiba, Sasuke? Jangan ditanya lah, paling cuma diam.

"E-eumm, Kiba-kun Naruto-kun dan uchiha-san, bisa t-tidak tinggalkan kami berdua?" sekarang Hinata yang memohon, sebenarnya Hinata nggak tega buat ngusir errr maksutnya memohon mereka untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Gaara berdua saja.

Kemudia dengan amat terpaksa Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba pamit dan pergi dari hadapan Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka sebenarnya nggak ikhlas kalau ninggalin Hinata berdua aja sama Gaara, makanya tiga orang pemuda ini memutuskan untuk mengawasi Hinata dari kejauhan. Dan tempat yang mereka pilih untuk mengawasi Hinata agar nggak ketahuan adalah semak-semak didepan gerbang Suna High School yang lokasinya sangat strategis untuk menguntit-plak-.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika sudah sampai pada lokasi persembunyian, ternyata tempat ini bukan tempat rahasia yang strategis. Nyatanya ada orang lain disitu, dan kalian tahu lah siapa?

"Neji?!" Yang teriak cuma Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak menjerit, karena kalau sampai mereka teriak-teriak bakal ketahuan dong sama Hinata dan Gaara.

Neji langsung narik Naruto dan ngebekap mulutnya.

"Bisa diam nggak sih lo? Bisa-bisa ketahuan nih!"

Naruto meronta-ronta, dan akhirnya Neji melepaskan bekapannya dan menyuruh Sasuke dan Kiba untuk jongkok seperti dirinya. Kiba narik Akamaru.

"Ngapain kalian disini?" Neji nanya tapi pandangannya masih kearah Hinata dan Gaara yang masih asik berdua didepan gerbang.

"Lo nanya sama siapa? Nggak sopan banget ngomong tapi nggak ngliat orang yang diajak ngomong." Kali ini Kiba yang memprotes.

"Ya kalian lah!" Neji akhirnya menghadap mereka bertiga.

"Kami bekerja sama untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari Gaara." Ini to the point banget, biasalah Uchiha kan nggak suka basa basi.

Mendengar kata 'Kami' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Neji jadi ngerasa ngeri. Ni anak tumben banget nyelipin kata 'kami' diantara kalimat yang dia ucap, biasanya kan 'gue'. Ya tau sendirilah seorang Uchiha punya gengsi yang gede. Kok Neji tahu? Ya iyalah apa gunanya mereka berteman sampai 1 tahun lebih kalau dia tidak bisa mengenali karakter Sasuke. Ya mereka memang bersahabat, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya persahabatan mereka ini bisa dibilang aneh, soalnya diantara mereka memang nggak ada satupun yang mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka berteman. Tiba-tiba aja gitu, mereka suka nongkrong bareng dikantin, suka main bareng kalau malam mingguan tiba, suka ngabisin uang mereka bersama-sama dan masih banyak kegiatan nista yang mereka lakukan bersama. Tapi buat Neji sahabat juga bisa jadi rival kan? Apalagi kalau mengenai cinta. Kalau orang yang mereka cintai bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata, Neji sih nggak ambil pusing, tapi kalau udah menyangkut Hinata dia nggak akan segan-segan. Jangankan sahabat, Ayahnya sendiri saja bisa dihajar kalau udah menyangkut masalah Hinata. Untungnya, Sai dan Shikamaru nggak ikut-ikutan ngejar-ngejar Hinata.

"Lo sendiri ngapain disini? Jangan-jangan lo juga naksir Hinata?" Kiba nuduh Neji, yang dituduh natap Kiba dengan malesnya.

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Wwhhaatt?" langsung dibekep sama Neji.

"Jangan teriak-teriak bodoh!" Neji melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"tapi lo kan kakaknya? Lo mau macarin adik lo sendiri?" Naruto makin nggak percaya.

"Terserah, gue nggak peduli soal status."

"Lo incest?" Kata-kata ini langsung membuat Kiba, Neji, dan Naruto bengong.

"Lo tau dari mana kata-kata itu Teme?"

Yang ditanya nggak ngejawab, malah sekarang dia natap Neji. Mungkin arti tatapannya –Lo-belom-jawab-pertanyaan-gue-, karena Neji genius dia ngertilah arti tatapan itu.

"Mau incest kek, sister complex kek, whatever, gue nggak peduli."

"kenapa lo nggak bilang dari dulu? Kalau gUe tahu kan gue nggak macarin Hinata waktu itu." Kata Kiba yang menyesal karena dia merasa mengkhianati sahabatnya.

"Gue bimbang, coba kalau kalian diposisi gue." Kelihatan banget kalau Neji bingung.

"Tapi gue tetep suka Hinata." Kiba berkata lagi.

Neji ngasih tatapan nggak percaya sama Kiba, tadi dia bilang nggak akan macarin sekarang dia bilang tetap suka, dasar ABG labil.

"Iya gue juga." Naruto ikut-ikut.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Lo juga suka sama Hinata, Sas?" Neji nanya Sasuke yang dari tadi diam aja, karena memang dia nggak suka banyak omong.

"Dobe bilang Hinata suka sama gue, gue sempet nggak percaya, tapi Dobe bilang lagi kalau dia tahu Hinata suka sama gue dari diary yang lo kasih ke Dobe." Sasuke cerita panjang lebar, tumben? Nggak pelit ngeluarin kata-kata.

"Jadi gue yang awalnya cuma niat mendem perasaan suka gue ke Hinata sekarang malah mau ngerebut Hinata dari Gaara. Setelah tahu kalau Gaara jadian sama Hinata."

Neji nggak nyangka kalau Naruto bakal ngomong ini ke Sasuke, Neji kan ngerasa dosanya nambah banyak tuh.

"Gue mau jujur."

Semua langsung ngeliat kearah Neji, Akamaru pun juga ikut-ikutan. Semua nunggu Neji, Neji masih diam, diam bukan ngelamun ya tapi diam memikirkan kata-kata yang pas biar nggak nyinggung perasaann sahabat-sahabatnya. Neji ngerasa harus bilang ini pada mereka, terutama Naruto dan Kiba, soal nanti mereka akan benci pada Neji itu urusan belakangan.

"Sebenarnya diary itu gue yang nulis."

Masih nggak ngeh sama yang Neji bicarakan, mereka cuma diam.

"Waktu itu niat gue ingin lo dan lo putus sama Hinata, dan akhirnya gue pakai trik yang sama buat ngejauhin lo dan lo sama Hinata." Kata Neji sambil nunjuk Kiba dan Naruto. Sedikit tahu arah pembicaraan Neji, Naruto dan Kiba kompak bilang 'lanjut' biar Neji melanjutkan omongannya.

"gue minjem, errr maksutnya ngambil secara diam-diam diary Hinata-chan, dan gue nulis kalau sebenarnya Hinata nggak suka sama kalian. Dan tulisan gue itu langsung gue kasih ke lo dan lo, mengatas namakan Hinata-chan. Niat gue biar lo mutusin Hinata. Ngertikan maksut gue?"

Naruto dan Kiba Cuma berpandang-pandangan, dan lagi-lagi mereka kompak jawab 'nggek ngerti' yang bikin Sasuke yang cuma denger sekali tapi udah ngerti maksut Neji langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Intinya, Neji bohong soal diary yang dia kasih ke lo dan lo. Dan isinya pun dia rekayasa, masih nggak ngerti juga?"

"Oh, gitu?" masih kompak aja dua sejoli ini.

"Gue bener-bener minta maaf, yang gue pikirin cuma Hinata terus tanpa mikirin lo yang sahabat gue."

"Kami nggak marah kok." Naruto bilang, dengan senyum yang dipajang diwajahnya.

"Tapi kami kecewa." Kiba melanjutkan perkataan Naruto dan disambut anggukan dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Gue nggak nyangka lo yang sahabat gue malah jadi musuh dalam selimut." Naruto berkata lagi.

"Penghianat." Sasuke ikut-ikutan memojokkan Neji.

"Lo boleh benci gue dan nggak mau temenan sama gue, gue terima karena itu memang resiko dari keputusan yang gue ambil."

Kiba ngakak nggak jelas waktu ngelihat neji begitu menyesal.

"Bodoh banget sih lo! Gue nggak habis pikir lo akan jadi melankolis kaya gini." Naruto menepuk pundak Neji.

"Kita bercanda bodoh!" Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum pada Neji.

"Ya, kita ini kan sahabat, susah seneng harus dihadapin bersamakan? Bagaimanapun sahabat tetaplah sahabat, nggak ada yang bisa ganggu itu."

Mendengar kata-kata barusan yang keluar dari mulut Kiba dia merasa sedikit lega. Betapa bahagianya Neji punya sahabat seperti mereka.

"Tapi kecewanya itu beneran." Kata Sasuke

"Gue minta maaf deh, ntar kalau misi kita berhasil gue bakal traktir kalian makan sepuasnya dikantin sekolah."

"Beneran?" Naruto menatap Neji, dan memeluknya. "Kita maafin lo kok."

Neji rada kikuk dengan suasana kaya gini dimana Kiba malah ikut-ikutan meluk dirinya. Lalu Neji mendorong Kiba dan Naruto untuk menghentikan acara peluk memeluknya.

"Apaan sih? Nggak usah main peluk-peluk segala dong."

"Padahal kan kalau persahabatan perempuan gitu, suka meluk-meluk satu sama lain, gandengan, dll." Kata Naruto yang sukses diberi deathglare dari Sasuke dan Neji, sedang Kiba malah sependapat dengan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk memisahkan Hinata dan Gaara, dan setelah kita berhasil buat Hinata dan Gaara putus kita boleh merebutkan Hinata kembali tapi dengan cara yang fair, gimana?" Kiba ngasih solusi.

"Tumben lo punya rencana yang bagus." Naruto berkata, entah maksutnya memuji atau mengejek.

"Gue setuju." Kali ini Sasuke yang pertama kali menyetujui usulan Kiba.

"Gue, lo, lo, dan lo?"

"Kita." Kiba mencoba mengoreksi kalimat Neji.

Satu kata namun bagi Neji memiliki makna yang sangat mendalam. Dan menurutnya kata itu cukup seram untuk didengar. Tenang Neji, kalem kalem, kata 'kita' ini hanya sampai Gaara putus sama Hinata saja kok.

"Ok, gue setuju" Neji akhirnya bersuara lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, lihat deh apa yang Gaara lakukan sama Hinata." Kiba berkata, semua menoleh pada objek yang dimaksut. Neji menatap tajam pada objek tersebut, urat-urat matanya sampai terlihat dengan jelas.

"Lo mau pakai byakugan?" Naruto berkata dengan tidak logisnya.

"Lo pikir Gue ninja?" katanya sewot

"Haha, akhir-akhir ini fantasi gue tentang ninja sedang menggila."

"Gue hanya seorang laki-laki biasa berumur 16 tahun yang mengharapkan cinta dari adik sepupunya sendiri."

Yang lain cengok denger Neji bilang kaya gitu.

"Sssttt, diam."

Dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan suasana jadi hening. Semua menatap pada Gaara yang tiba-tiba mencium pipi Hinata. Terdengar pekikan dari Kiba.

"Tiidddaaaakkkkk." Kiba langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Gaara dan Hinata kaget, karena kemunculan Kiba yang tiba-tiba dan disusul dengan ketiga pemuda yang keluar dari semak-semak.

"Berani-beraninya lo nyium-nyium Hinata-chan seenak jidat lo! Gue yang mantan pacar Hinata-chan yang pertama aja nggak pernah nyium Hinata-chan!" Kiba teriak-teriak sampai semua murid Suna High School yang sedang melintas memandang dirinya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Terus salah gue?" Gaara bales omongan Kiba barusan.

"Lo apa-apaan! Yang boleh cium Hinata-chan setiap hari itu cuma gue!" Neji narik Hinata agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Tapi gue pacarnya! Gue yang berhak!" Gaara narik Hinata lagi.

"Lo nggak berhak, karena yang disukai Hinata, sebenarnya gue!" Sasuke bilang kaya gitu, walaupun itu cuma rekayasa neji tapi hatinya berkata kalau Hinata benar-benar menyukainya kok, maksa banget deh-plak-.

"Ya lo nggak berhak!" Naruto berkata dengan geramnya.

"Jadi kalian disini cuma mau ngerebutin Hinata?" Gaara berkata lagi. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh ke empat pemuda itu.

"Ok, biarkan Hinata-chan yang memilih." Gaara bertindak bijaksana, dan membiarkan kekasihnya memilih.

Hinata cuma bisa nunduk, terus natap satu persatu orang-orang itu, lalu nunduk lagi, begitu terus sampai akhirnya hinata menguatkan diri.

"A-aku memilih...

Yang lain tegang.

DEG DEG

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"A-aku pilih, bagaimana kalau kita kencan berenam? Makin rame makin asik kan?" Hinata berkata dengan nada menggoda sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari meninggalkan semua laki-laki yang terlihat bengong dihadapannya. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan semua laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenapa masih diam saja? Ayo sini kita kencan berenam, apa aku ganti dengan siapa cepat dia dapat?" Hinata berkata sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"EEEEEHHHHHH, Tungggu Hinata-chan!" Semua langsung buru-buru mengejar Hinata.

]

]

]

SELESAI

Ini fict pertama yang sangat-sangat panjang dan menurutku aneh sekali. Semoga pada reader nggak capek bacanya ya? Tunggu fanfict fanfict berikutnya ya!


End file.
